


Moonlight Kisses

by Sparowswan



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparowswan/pseuds/Sparowswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening at Harry's, Ron and Hermione end up walking home together.<br/>Part 1 of the 100 Prompt OTP challenge by CelticPrincessx3 on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Kisses

"Are you two sure you want to leave so late? We could call your parents, I'm sure they would be fine with it, or you could wait until my parents get home..." Harry said worriedly, as his two best friends pulled on their shoes.  
"Harry, we'll be fine. Ron's house is only ten minutes away, mine five from his. We'll be fine," Hermione said, straightening up and smiling at Harry.  
"Besides, do you really think my mum is gonna let Hermione walk home on her own? Dad'll give her a drive," Ron said, resting an arm on Hermione's shoulder, to which she rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off. Harry raised his eyebrow at them, causing both of them to turn slightly pink, Ron turning quickly to open the door, Hermione meeting Harry's gaze steadily. Harry laughed lightly, looking down.   
"Alright, alright. You two go, just text me when you get home, alright?" Harry said, leaning against the wall.  
"Blimey, Harry, you're starting to sound like my mum," Ron smiled, holding the door open for Hermione. Hermione left with a wave and smile, Ron following immediately after. Harry closed the door behind them, finally letting out a laugh.  
"What love sick idiots,"

Ron and Hermione both turned as they left, seeing Harry slumped against the door through the window, laughing so hard he looked like he was going to fall.  
"What's he laughing at?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with a smile on his face.  
"Probably us, I would say," Hermione said looking at Harry a moment longer before grabbing Ron and pulling him at a rapid pace.  
"Woah, what's the rush?" Ron asked, stumbling over his feet before matching her pace.  
"Let's just hurry, it's almost 10 and that's when McLaggen drives around here," Hermione said, looking up and down the street.  
"McLaggen! How do you- why? He lives no where near here!" Ron exclaimed, pulling Hermione to a stop. Hermione looked up.  
"Might not come tonight, the moons out, leaving it pretty bright," Hermione commented, not looking at Ron.  
"Hermione look at me!" Ron said sharply, grabbing Hermione's face, forcing her to look at him. "What happened?" Hermione's confused eyes met Ron's.  
"He-he just cat calls me and some of the girls from school when we walk home from the library. What did you- oh!" Hermione gasped. "No, Ron, it's fine! He's never gotten out of his car, he's never- Ron, you would be the first person I would tell if someone..." Hermione said, looking shocked that Ron would think she would keep something like that a secret.  
"Thank god," Ron breathed, releasing Hermione's face, as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.  
"We should still try to be quick, it's not exactly enjoyable," Hermione called over her shoulder, when they heard a cars engine. They both froze, and Hermione swore under her breath as the car came closer.  
"Oi Granger! We've got room for one more...wanna join us? We'll be heading to my place after!" McLaggen yelled, causing some of the other boys in the truck to laugh.  
"Just our luck, Cormac, she's already got someone she's gonna fu-" a voice said in the car, but Ron cut them off, stepping in between the street and Hermione.  
"Lay off her, would you? Maybe you wouldn't have to go around and try to pick up girls like this if you weren't such a dick!" Ron said coldly, barely raising his voice. The cars engine shut off.   
"Damn," Ron muttered, before grabbing Hermione's arm and taking off, pulling her behind. They heard the cars engine start again, and Hermione swore profusely. Ron quickly turned onto the street before his, then ducked into an alley way.  
"Against the wall, we'll be in the light but they're driving in the wrong direction to see us," Ron murmured, pulling Hermione against it beside him. They watched the car speed past, and then Hermione burst out laughing. Ron looked at her surprised.  
"I can't believe you called him a dick! You still surprise me, even after we've known each other for 5 years," Hermione said, taking a breath of air. Ron joined in.  
"Can't believe it myself," he said, smiling at her.   
Before either of them knew what was happening, Ron had leaned down, Hermione up, and their lips were against the others, very soft. Hermione shifted her body so she was leaning against Ron, hands on his shoulder, and he put his hands around her waist. They broke away after what seemed like an eternity, smiling at each other.   
This was the first of many kisses they shared in that alley.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've written in years (that I've posted) and my first go at a Harry Potter one, so it's not fantastic, but I've been wanting to get back into writing fanfiction.


End file.
